The present invention relates to resource efficiency improvement and reliability within virtualized computing environments, such as cloud computing environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to kernel-integrated instance-specific operational resources with virtualization.
Prior virtualized computing environments utilized a kernel, such as a Linux® computer operating system kernel distribution, that relied upon a separately-provisioned virtualized file system to be present within a computing platform for operational functionality of the kernel to be established. These prior virtualized computing environments utilized a boot loader executable program of the cloud provider platform that was configured to have the kernel passed in during boot loading from an external location. The boot loader was further configured with information regarding a location of an initial random access memory (RAM) disk (initrd) file that had a parameter that was passed to the kernel to inform the kernel to use an initial RAM file system (initramfs) as a base operating file system. The initramfs was also located outside of the kernel. Within these prior virtualized computing environments, an inability of the boot loader or kernel to locate any of the externally-located resources (e.g., initrd, initramfs, etc.) within the virtualized computing environment resulted in a boot loading failure and resulted in an inoperative kernel.